Mobile computing devices (“mobile devices”) enable users to access media content such as audio and visual content without necessarily confining the user to a particular location. Hence, mobile device users are free to carry their mobile devices with them as they go about their daily lives, enabling users to consume media content at a variety of different locations. Wireless communications further increase flexibility by enabling mobile device users to obtain new media content from nearly any location via a wireless network.